Shadowsgryphon
ShadowSGryphon is a Art/ Ask blog made by GerardCrane , originally it started as "AskShadowSorrow" for answering questions from iBrony, rather than Tumblr. The blog revolves around a homeless, purple stained gryphon with a large case of PTSD, trust issues and a plucking problem. The blog has no story, yet. After being forced to do it so many times; when drinking will raise pinkie. When mad will talk in in a strong royal voice saying "Thou" "Arth" "Peasants" and some rather vague Shakespeare insults. Fluent in the languages of Sign Language, Equestrian, Asgardian and French Shadow is a full Pescatarian, only meat she will eat is fish, which is here main diet. She has been seen to become Strange if not able to sleep for a period of time. History Shadow Sorrow is an exiled gryphon princess from Asgard in the deep north mountains of the Gryphon Kingdoms, where no pony dares to adventure. Her real birth name is Shadow Wing, her was named after my aunt, Shadow Creek, Sorrow's real colours are much different than what most see. As royalty, her mother taught her how to catch and cook fish, she got Sorrow to be a Pescatarian even though her father protested. She got a good education at a private school, top of her class.She became friends with the biggest rock band in the Gryphon Kingdoms before they even started. everything was perfect...until she reached the royal marriage age...She didn't like anypony, let alone someone that my father was going to make me marry. She skipped the marriage, even though she knew what it meant, exile and disownment. As she recalls "I could see the fear in my mother's eyes as my father banished me. As tradition they stained my feathers purple, the colour of dishonour at the time, and to make sure I don't wash it or grow it out they cursed me with strong magic from a imprisoned unicorn. They changed my looks to not look anything like my family, my father gave me the name Shadow Sorrow to remind her what she caused the family to do, then my he personally broke my wing and chased me out." She flew for miles in pain, running into some scared looking ponies and another gryphon till she got to the Everfree Forest, where she stole a cloak from a hut. Sorrow stayed hidden under the cloth for weeks trying to find a place to stay, coming upon the small town of Ponyville, I could tell many ponies were scared so I stayed hidden in the shadows till I got to Cloudsdale, finding a home and working with the nightly clouds. She will never be able to fly straight or for long distances because her wing never healed correctly. Later she had her wing broken again by a natural disaster. Making her inable to work, thus lossing her home. However another gryphon came by and let her move in with him, after sometime they started a relationship, even adopting a red gryphon by the name of Autumn. Those days did not last when suddenly her hero left her with a young gryph to take care of and no home. Family Shadow Sorrow's father was a Lammergeier/lion gryphon named Insprae, 12ft/230lb/59yrs, he wasn't the nicest king since he would kill earth ponies and keep unicorns and pegasi imprisoned. Her mother was an Osprey/panther gryphon named Segat, 11ft/200lb/62yrs, she was a perfect mother, nice to the peasants and gave food out to the needy. Both King and Queen of the north. Little is known about Sorrow's family, she won't talk much about either of them. Adam Adam is a large gryphon, colours similar to a fox. He appears in cameos at almost random times, His first appearance being just a silhouette Then not till some time later, the reader's were shown his real face and colour. Adam is maybe the biggest mystery in the blog, he is never seen on all four legs and seems to just appear of a box, along with other characters. Little is known about this charcter, if you ask any personally questions towards him he will leave. Only known things about this Gryph is that he cuts Sorrow's mohawk when it is in need of a trim. He is long term friends with her, friends before exile. He also told Sorrow to never trust anyone. Adam is really a friend of the mod, [http://schizoic.tumblr.com his tumblr semi-nsfw], he is a singer and plays many insturments (like his OC) and helps writer his parts of his OC. Along with other 3 writers with OCs that also cameo in the blog. Mod Pony The mod of the blog just as a pony, seemingly a kind, quiet pony. But don't let that fool you she dictates and abuses Sorrow for sometimes no reason. However she still loves her, besides the blog wouldn't even be up if she didn't! She is also an awesome person with a great blog. <- Liar She is the real butt. <- Truth More to be added, maybe --ShadowSGryphon (talk) 02:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Griffon Category:Gryphon Category:OC Category:Ask Category:Drawn Category:Non-Pony Category:Draw blog